Fallen Angel
by Naomy
Summary: Un SasuSaku, NaruHina y muchas mas parejas, leanlo, sujerencias o corecciones totalmente aceptadas abra lemon muy pronto
1. New Mission

Joooooo! Mi 4 fic….ahora de Naruto, se preguntaran…xq esta serie?

La empeza a verhacen algunos 3 meses, y deveras me encanto, y aki vuelvo, un tanto melancolica, por decirlo mi fic no es de humor…si no drama y romance, espero que las parejas sean de su agrado….el titulo de esta historia salio de una cancion, muy Linda y muy triste, se llama Fallen Angel de L'ame Immortelle, escuchenla es hermosa se la recomiendo a todos

PD: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no me denuncien…pero si acaso estos personajes se liberan de su autor raptare a Kakashi y a Sasuke MUAJAJAJA!

PD2: Si me equivoco en alguna cosa diganme…apenas ando viendo la serie, pero no me resistia hacer este fic, cualquier sugerencia digamenlo seran recibidas con mucho gusto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titulo: Fallen Angel

Anime: Naruto

Categoria: M

Protagonistas Principales: Sasu/Saku y Naru/Hina auque hay otras parejas….

PD: Entre "comillas" son pensamientos y () intervenciones de la autora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El equipo siete andaba esperando a su sensei, que como siempre, a todos los sitios, llegaba tarde, Sakura se encontraba deprimida…nadie sabia la razon por la cual, Sasuke auque nunca lo aparenta, desde hacen dias estaba preocupado por Sakura…pero Naruto que es tan despistado ni se habia notado de lo que le habia pasado a Sakura.

-"Esta pensativa…casi no come…que le ocurrira…"-Se preguntaba Sasuke mirandola sigilosamente, depronto llega Kakashi

-USTED SIEMPRE TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI!-Decia Naruto gritando

-Je…lo siento tuve que hacer varios asuntos…-Decia Kakashi, mirando a Sakura, esta estaba alejada del grupo con los ojos cerrados, se le veian rojos…pareciera que hubiera llorado toda la noche anterior

-Y…que mision nos dara?-Preguntaba Sasuke algo emocionado

-Tendran que ir a la Ocultada Villa de Arena (Perdonen si no se escribe asi ) Baki junto con su grupo quieren atacar a Konoha (si son malos o buenos no se…pero almenos los pondre aqui de malos, disculpen)

-DENUEVO!-Gritaba denuevo Naruto, a Sasuke le crecia una venita en la frente en señal de que queria que Naruto se callara, Sakura no hablabla…es mas ni le prestaba atencion a lo que decia Kakashi, estaba perdida en su mundo…en su tragedia.

---FLASH BACK---

Sakura andaba caminando alegremente al Mercado, a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para la casa, cuando va saliendo de su casa se encuentra a Sasuke caminando, esta se esconde sonrojada, Sasuke sintio una sombra…y tomo rapidamente sus armas…como no salio nadie estuvo muy pendiente pero siguio su camino, derrepente Sakura se desmaya en la calle, cuando esta desperto, se encontraba en un hospital, se levanto como pudo y fue a la puerta, estaban sus padres (no se si estan vivos…almenos en este fic lo estan) y un doctor.

-Como esta mi hija doctor?-preguntaba la madre de Sakura muy angustiada

-Ella esta bien…lo que no esta bien…es su corazon..-dijo el doctor

Sakura al oir eso…fue como caerle un balde de agua fria, su corazon…parece que no estaba muy bien…eso la podria afectar…y mucho, no podria nunca estar con Sasuke, su amor platonico…y mucho menos ser una chuunin (creo que asi se escribe…si no se escribe asi solo diganmelo) pero tendria que afrontar su enfermedad, ella no queria renunciar a su sueño..eso jamas.

---FIN FLASH BACK—

-Sakura…Sakura…me estas escuchando?-Pregunto Kakashi

-Huh?…eh…si Kakashi-sensei lo estoy escuchando…-decia Sakura…algo dudosa

-Bueno…no iran solos, iran con los demas grupos, incluido los senseis-dijo Kakashi algo…contento

-QUEEE!-Diciendo Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura a la vez

-Si…pero no iran todos, se dividiran en grupos, la mitad ira a la Villa Oculta de la Arena mientras que la otra se quedara en el bosque, hazta que la otra mitad los llame-decia Kakashi

Kakashi explicaba como seria la mision, mientras que los grupos (se me olvidaron los integrantes de cada grupo…si me pueden decir en confianza xDDD) llegaban cada uno con sus senseis

-Ya llegamos-decian Gai, Kurenai y Asuma

-Bien…pondremos a los chicos en su grupos..-decia Kakashi

Fue a sorteo para que no pelearan equipos a seguir:

Equipo A: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru

Equipo B: Shibo, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Kiba y Choubi

-Bien, el equipo A ira con Kakashi y Gai, mientras que el equipo B se queda con Kurenai y conmigo, entendido?-decia Asuma

-Si!-dijeron todos a coro

-Bien, ahora equipo A ira a la Villa Oculta de la Arena, el equipo B se quedara en el bosque, ahora VALLAN!-decia Kakashi

Adelantos:

-SAKURA!-gritaba Naruto

-Jamas nos venceran…jajajajajajaja!-decia Temari

-Yo…los….matare….-decia un Gaara muy enojado

Bueno mi 4 fic espero que les agrade, cualquier sujerencia digamela sin pena alguna, intente hacer los personajes lo major parecidos al anime, si me equivoco en algo digamenlo, ya que de este anime no me se mucho, espero que lo hallan disfrutado

Att: Naomy

Detras de la montaña siempre hay una luz…veanla y sonrian…la vida es hermosa no lo olviden


	2. Danger

Otro cap….pero ahora a contestar los reviews:

Nadeshiko-uchiha: jeje, si esa cancion es la que me inspira en este fic, desde que me la mandaron me encanto xD claro aki esta el Segundo cap de este fic que espero que te guste

Tsubasa89: YEAH! XD si da pena…demasiada, auq hay que poner a Sasuke preocupado nunca demuestra lo que siente por Sakura ¬¬ si pudiera hacer que Sasuke y akura en el anime se besaran lo haria xDDDDDD

Marion-asakura: siii! Cada vez que pueda lo actualizare xD, ya van 3 personas que me dicen que la noticia de que Sakura esta mala del corazon les ha impactado xD, estare centrada en la pareja de Sasu/Saku pero hay muchas mas parejas xD

Ahora si! Contestados los reviews empezamos la historiaaa!

PD: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no me denuncien…pero si acaso estos personajes se liberan de su autor raptare a Kakashi y a Sasuke MUAJAJAJA!

PD2: Si me equivoco en alguna cosa diganme…apenas ando viendo la serie, pero no me resistia hacer este fic, cualquier sugerencia digamenlo seran recibidas con mucho gusto

PD3: Entre "comillas" son pensamientos ,()son intervenciones de la autora y xxxxx son cambios de escena

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danger

El equipo A va corriendo, saltando ect ect hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena, aproximadamente tardaran algunos 3 dias en llegar, mientras que el bosque Lee se quejaba porque no le habia tocado con Sakura, Ten-Ten estaba feliz? No se sabe porque estaba tan emocionada y feliz, mientras que Kiba dormia como un angel con su perrito, Shibo y Choubi peleaban por…cualquier tonteria, y Neji el mas serio del grupo estaba de espaldas en un árbol cruzado de brazos.

-ESO ES MIOOOOOOOOOOO!-decia Choubi comiendo papitas

-PERO YO KIEROO!-tratando de quitarle las papitas a Choubi, Shibo le pegaba pero parece que el palo rebotaba cada vez que le pegaba (xDD)

-ZzZzZzZzZ-reacción de Kiba al escuchar la discussion (O.o eso es una reacción?)

-Hmph…-era Neji mirandolos

-x.x…VENGAN AKAAAA!-gritaba una Ten-Ten muy…enojada O.o

-AHHHHHHHH!-gritaban Choubi y Shibo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que al otro lado del Mori (Bosque) estaba el equipo A campando ya que cayo la noche y asi no podrian continuar, Kakashi desaparecio con Gai…a donde? No se sabe…, Sakura estaba mas callada que de lo normal, ni tan siquiera discutia con Ino…Naruto miraba a Sakura, sabia que le pasaba algo…pero preferia quedarse callado y estar alegre, Sasuke esta un poco lejos de el grupo, ya que intentaba no mirar a Sakura…pero sus ojos no lo escuchaban, no querian obedecer, tenia que mirarla a esos ojos verdes, su perfil, tenia que mirarle todo, absolutamente todo, pero alguien arruino la vista con sus gritos…ese alguien era Naruto.

-AHHHHHH NO HAY RAMEN! PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritaba un Naruto desesperadamente porque no habia ramen instantaneo

-YA DEJA DE GRITAR NARUTO!-se escucho un ruido, a Naruto lo golpearon, no no fue Sakura…fue Ino

-PORQUE ME GOLPEAS INO-CERDA!-decia un Naruto enojado

-CERDA TU ABUELA!-y hace se formo una nueva discussion, no, entre Sakura y Naruto no, entre Ino y Naruto, Ino tenia un palo en la mano…de donde lo sako? No se sabe…Naruto corria por su vida mientras que Ino lo perseguia diciendo –TE VOY A MATAAAR!-y Naruto gritando –AHHHHHHH!-

Mientras que Shikamaru decia –Hay que problematicos…-, Sakura reia suavemente, y Sasuke los miraba con cara de "WTF", escucho a Sakura reirse…eso le dio un alivio en el alma…almenos rio…auque fuera suavemente….de la nada aparecian Kakashi y Gai, que vieron la discussion entre Ino y Naruto, Naruto seguia corriendo como loco y Ino con el palo en la mano, ni Kakashi ni Gai hicieron nada, es mas, se echaron a reir a carcajadas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que en la Villa Oculta de la Arena, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro y Baki planeando algo, Kankuro investigo que el Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, mando a sus disipulos a interrumpir sus planes, ais que planean una trampa para hacerlos caer…caeran…o no caeran?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando todo se tranquilizo, Ino se durmio tranquila, Naruto no durmio muy bien…tenia golpes en el cuerpos causados por Ino, Shikamaru vigilaba junto a Sasuke, auque Sasuke solo vigilaba a Sakura, ya que esta estaba dormida placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios…el no sabia por que se sentia preocupado…pero algo iva a pasar…algo muy…muy malo…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al dia siguiente, Kakashi los desperto a todos con un buen grito, guardaron las cosa y se dispusieron a saltar, corer ect ect…depronto se escucha un ruido, Kankuro aparece y agarra a Sakura por el cuello, noto muy rapidamente que Sakura no tenia mucha chakra, ya que estaba enferma cosa que nadie sabia, Sakura forcejeaba pero el era mas fuerte que ella.

-SAKURAAA!-gritaba Naruto pero se distrajo y Temari lo ataco con su "Ichi no Hoshi" como Naruto andaba distraido y salio disparado al arbol, Sasuke echaba maldiciones pero aparecio Gaara.

-Yo..los…matare-diciendo Gaara muy enojado

-Ja…atrevete-decia Sasuke

Sasuke ataco a Gaara con "Shishi rendan" pero Gaara izo su escudo de arena llamado "Suna Dekoi" ambos luchaban arduamente, mientras que Hinata atacaba con sus armas izo el atake de "Byakuga" mato a dos ninjas misteriosos, no le quedaba mucha chakra para hacer sus tecnicas…asi que no le quedaba otro remedio de pelear mano a mano.

Shikamaru estaba peleando con 2 ninjas misteriosos lo mismo Ino, peleaban muy arduamente, Gai peleaba con Kankuro, que auque tenia a Sakura en sus manos hacia sus ataques, Kakashi peleaba con el mayor, osea Baki.

-Nunca nos venceran…jajajajajaja!-decia Temari

-Si..ya…lo…VERAS!-Naruto con un ataque bestial atacaba a Temari, Sakura veia todo…y ella no podia hacer nada cuando vio a Sasuke lastimado sintio una punzada en el corazon, y callo al suelo, ya que Kankuro la tuvo que soltar, derrepente se paro entre medio de Gaara y Sasuke, Gaara sin importarle que estuviera en el medio la ataco, Sakura callo al suelo…sangrando.

-Sa…sa…Sakura…-decia Sasuke sorprendido…se le hirvio la sangre cuando vio a SU Sakura asi…

-TE MATAREEE!-grito Sasuke y empezo a pelear, no le importaba tener poca chakra…pero a su Sakura no se la tokaran mas…NUNCA MAS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xDD 5 paginas en Word…wow O.o bueno espero que den sus opiniones!

Att: Naomy

Lucha por lo que quieres…no te dejes vencer por nada del mundo…si te dejas vencer…todo vendra en contra tuya…recuerdalo


End file.
